


Ouvre du Bonheur

by Arktosphonos



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arktosphonos/pseuds/Arktosphonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from Tumblr involving the Warden and Leliana getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouvre du Bonheur

Leliana's head rested against her lover's stomach, the Warden's breathing helping to lull her to sleep. Fingers traced the scars on her back in lazy patterns that were almost soothing to the sensitive skin, and as her eyes fell shut, too heavy to remain open anymore, she heard Eira finally speak more than fervered words of love for the first time in hours since the pair retired to their room for the evening.

"Marry me."

The bard's eyes shot open at that, and she picked her head up to look at the mage in disbelief. Searching for Eira's face in the darkness, she felt her heart flutter at the sincerity that laid itself bare in her expression and her gut twisted as the weight of the Warden’s words settled. 

"Are you sure?" Leliana couldn't help but ask, chest tightening as she waited for Eira's answer. Never in her wildest dreams did Leliana dare to assume she would marry the woman she had fallen madly in love with after a year of travel and fighting the Blight. She never expected to hold this amazing woman in her arms every night, share kisses and much more as days passed, but here they were: a mage and a bard, contently curled up together in their assigned room of the castle as honored guests after defeating the archdemon and saving Ferelden, and now such a life changing question had been brought up.

“Eira, you can not be serious,” Leliana’s voice took on an edge of disbelief, anger and trepidation warring within her tone as her face took on something akin to panic as she stared down at the younger woman. “Being with you like this, it is more than enough. It’s more than I ever dreamed of! You don’t have to ask me to marry you.”

Sitting up, Eira pulled her lover into her arms, huffing slightly in annoyance as Leliana's taller stature caused her to nearly have to drape herself over the mage's lap until they were at even levels with one another. A small kiss was pressed to to Leliana's temple, and she felt the soft thrum of happiness reverberate through the bard's body as she finally began to relax in Eira’s embrace. 

"I would never jest about such a thing, Leli," Eira stated, brushing messy red bangs from her lover’s face, wanting to better see her expression as she continued to explain herself. Cupping the bard’s face in her hands, she looked into her lover’s eyes, lips curling up at the edges as she smiled. "I love you with my entire being and I want to stay with you for however long I have left." 

Curling further into the Warden's embrace, Leliana pushed aside the mage’s hands and nuzzled the younger woman's neck, pressing several soft kisses to the pale column of flesh, over the darkening marks she left earlier after their last bout of lovemaking. Eira’s upcoming death was a sensitive subject for the both of them, and Leliana instinctively tightened her arms about the mage’s slim waist. She didn’t want to have such heavy talk right now, not after the Warden just proposed, albeit it was a terrible way to do so, but Eira had never been orthodox in her ways. 

“Not many places will wed a mage to someone,” Leliana whispered against the Warden’s flesh, nipping the skin lightly before pushing the smaller woman back down into the mattress and straddling her hips. A faint smile graced her features as she felt those calloused fingers grip her bare hips, holding her steady so she wouldn’t topple over. If Eira was so sure, then she’d gather her own courage and accept her lover’s proposal, wanting nothing more than to remain by the Warden’s side for the rest of her life. “Valence. We’ll go to Valence if you’re serious.”

Quirking a brow, Eira pondered on the thought, audibly questioning if it was worth the trouble of going all the way to Orlais just to get married, and with a decided noise of approval, she smiled up at Leliana, a flash of white teeth in the shadows of the night. “Then it seems we have a wedding to plan.” 

“That was an amazing proposal, my love,” She teased, earning a playful swat to her rear, bringing forth a burst of giggles as the mage gathered her strength and rolled the both of them over, kissing Leliana with renewed enthusiasm. The bard just sighed into Eira’s mouth, bringing her arms up and around the younger woman’s shoulders, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss.

“Would you prefer me to get on my knees right now?” Eira questioned after she finally parted from her beloved bard, a lopsided grin on her face as she hinted at the double entendre her words suggested.

Leliana couldn’t help but snort in laughter. 

\---

Eira wasn’t one for dresses. Robes, yes, she could handle those, but a frilly dress wasn’t her usual attire and as she fussed through the many layers that accompanied her wedding gown, she grumbled in displeasure, trying her best not to bunch up the fabric in her fists as she tried to walk around the small room given to her as she prepared for her vows. 

Leliana was off, separated from her for the moment, no doubt trying on her own dress in her designated room. A knock at the door caused the mage to stop her fussing for the moment and look to the entrance. 

“My, don’t you look lovely,” Wynne complimented the young Warden, a gentle smile resting on her lips as she walked over and helped Eira fix the ruffles around her waist. 

“I feel so silly in this though…” Eira whined, yet after Wynne’s gentle mothering, she had to admit the fluttering feeling in her stomach has startled to settle, and she found herself anxiously awaiting to see Leliana in her own dress. It was supposedly a tradition to not see the bride before taking vows, so for the past few hours Eira had been fussed over by a few sisters of the chantry; fixing her hair, make-up, and dress as they told the mage about what was expected of her when she stood next to her beloved and the Revered Mother wed them. “Do you really think this suits me?” 

“Nonsense,” Wynne tutted softly, giving the dress one final adjustment before humming in approval. “You look wonderful. Leliana will be thrilled to see you.” 

Eira just scoffed at that, hoping the powder on her face managed to cover the heat she felt rising to her cheeks, but by the wry smile that graced the elderly mage’s face, it didn’t escape her gaze. “Have you managed to see Leliana yet?” 

“I have. She’s just as radiant as you are right now,” Wynne said, cupping the Warden’s face in her hands and smiling at the young woman. My, how she had grown during their journey from a naive mage to a strong, fierce hero. She was proud to call Eira her friend, and was more than happy to come to her wedding when asked. 

Another knock at the door caused the two to look up, twin expressions of curiosity on the mage’s faces as Alistair stepped in the room. “Are you ready, Eira?” He questioned, canting his head to the side as he nervously pulled at the neck of his shirt. He was dressed in his best so he could properly give Eira away to the bard.

It was a special request of hers, that Alistair would be the one to walk her down the aisle. He had grown from more than a comrade to something akin to a brother, and he was the only one Eira trusted enough to give such a sacred position to. “I’ll be right there, Alistair.” 

“Alright, I’ll be waiting outside, but hurry up! Zevran is trying his best to convince a sister or two to his bed later, and I’d like to see you and Leliana properly wed before we’re kicked out of the chantry.” A soft laugh left the older Warden before he stepped out the room.

“Are you ready then, dear?” Wynne questioned, giving Eira’s dress one final once over before taking a few steps back, allowing the younger woman some room of her own. 

The Warden took a deep, steadying breath before nodding. “Yes, I’m ready.” 

She was more than ready, every nerve in her body was tense in anticipation, curious to know what her lover looked like when the bard walked down the aisle. She had waited months to finally stand with Leliana at the altar, and now that the day was finally here, the mage found she was choking on butterflies as her excitement grew. 

“Alistair,” She called out, delighted when the man immediately entered the room, a bright smile on his face as he took in his sister-in-arms own eager grin. 

“You look… Wow,” He whispered as she walked over and gently took his offered arm. 

“You look pretty ‘wow’ yourself,” Eira laughed, plucking at the finely made silk shirt and vest Alistair wore for the occasion. Leaning her head against his arm as the pair conversed, she sighed softly in contentment. “Thank you for doing this for me, Alistair.” 

“What are friends for, right?” He questioned as he lead her from her room to the nave, taking his time so they had time to talk while he lead her up to the altar. Soft music filled the room as the Warden stepped into view.

“Ready?” He questioned, straightening his posture and putting on his best smile.

“More than ever,” The mage responded, squeezing Alistair’s arm before taking the first step forward, eyes falling on Leliana who already stood at the altar in a beautiful cream colored dress. Even from the distance they were at, Eira could see the tears that were shining in her lover’s eyes as she let out a near silent laugh and waited for the Warden to join her.

“Your face is starting to crack from all the smiling you’re doing,” Alistair whispered in her ear, which earned him a swift pinch to the arm in retribution for his comment. 

“Oh, hush,” She scolded, trying her best to hold in her laughter as a blush rose to her cheeks. “I’m happy, Alistair.”

The older Warden just patted the mage’s hand that rested on his arm, as they finally reached the end of the aisle. An unusually serious expression coated the warrior’s face as he stared down at Leliana. “Make sure you take care of her.” 

“I promise I will,” Leliana vowed, giving Alistair a short nod of sorts before turning a loving gaze on Eira. “I promise to always love you, my Warden.”

Tears blurred her vision, and Eira couldn’t help but let out a laugh of pure joy, grabbing Leliana’s hand and squeezing it tightly as she stood beside the bard. This was the beginning of their future together, and while the butterflies may still be fluttering around inside, she couldn’t think of anyone else she would want to spend the rest of her days with. 

“Thank you, Leli, and I promise the same for you. Always.”


End file.
